


Common Sense

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x06 Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: Alec thought about how easy it would’ve been for him to just brace himself on Alec’s knee — most people would have — but he decided against touching Alec.





	

“So what exactly did you tell Jace to get him to call me?” Alec asked of Magnus as he set his drink down. He wasn’t much of a drinker. The alcohol burned over his tongue and down his throat. Izzy had told him once it was all about getting used to it but he didn’t know if he wanted to.

Magnus giggled at his question, making him then question how much Magnus had had to drink. “I told him I needed virgin Shadowhunter energy.”

“You — oh.”

“I’m not judging you at all for that, Alexander. I understand it must be hard to meet someone under your circumstances.”

Alec’s back straightened, too used to going on the defence when his ‘circumstances’ were brought up. He was still reeling over the third-grade response he’d given Clary earlier in the day when she’d mentioned his feelings for Jace.

“I mean, what are you options?” Magnus continued, like he wasn’t aware of Alec’s anxiety. “A demon here or there? And you can’t exactly date anyone at the Institute. You’re practically their boss. It’s a one-way street to a sexual harassment suit.” He paused and looked at Alec over the rim of his glass before laughing again. “Sorry. I just imagined you and your siblings in a sexual harassment seminar, preferably led by your mother.”

Alec felt the corner of his mouth tilting upwards into a smile. He hadn’t expected that.

Magnus Bane was far too charming for a man trying so hard to stay in the closet.

“Please tell me Shadowhunters have sexual harassment seminars.”

“We do,” Alec said and felt his smile widen. “Annually. Not led by my mother, though.”

“And what do they teach you there?” He leant forward in his armchair, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his tumbler between them. His shirt shifted, and Alec had yet to figure out if it was a blessing or a curse, giving Alec a clear view of his sternum.

Magnus Bane was also far too attractive for a man trying so hard to stay in the closet. Alec was sure there was no one else on the planet who looked as good as he did.

Which was why Magnus confused him so much.

He could have anyone he wanted but he’d addressed Alec as the pretty one over Jace. He’d noticed him when Jace _and_ Izzy were in the room with him, and Alec had seen his fair share of people making fools of themselves at the sight of his siblings.

Magnus had said that he’d wanted to see him. He’d flirted, confessed that Alec had unlocked something within him. He’d asked him out for a drink. He’d somehow found Alec’s number to ask him out for that drink, and as he looked at Alec, he had that interested look about him that Alec saw on others looking at Jace or Izzy.

It made no sense to Alec.

He’d never been anyone’s pick before.

Something about that made him reach for the alcohol. Alcohol was supposed to help in such situations, or so he’d heard.

He cringed when the liquid touched his tongue again. It couldn’t possibly help.

“Alexander?”

Alec just about jumped out of his chair when he realised Magnus had asked him a question and he _hadn’t answered_. What a horrible thing. Magnus was there, letting him into his home, providing him with cocktails (the fact that Alec wasn’t fond of them didn’t mean much, Magnus was trying to be a good host), and Alec had _ignored_ him.

There was no way his rude arse was getting another invitation out.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, his face full of worry. He slipped out of his chair to kneel at Alec’s feet. His hand hovered over Alec’s knee and all Alec wanted to do was hide.

I-I’m… Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean…”

A soft smile spread over Magnus’ face. “Stuck in your head, are you?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Well, then I promise I will never again ask you about sexual harassment seminars.” His hand moved to the arm of the chair so he could push himself up. Alec thought about how easy it would’ve been for him to just brace himself on Alec’s knee — most people would have — but he decided against touching Alec.

Which came across as odd since they’d been sharing energies and holding hands not an hour before.

“It’s okay,” Alec said.

“Oh, I was just curious because I’d never been to one. It’s not much of an issue in my line of work. I’m not exactly surrounded by coworkers, after all.”

Alec had meant the touching, but he wasn’t going to say that. Instead, he watched as Magnus refreshed his drink and settled back into his chair. “It’s all very basic, you know? No inappropriate comments, particularly about sex or wardrobe; no inappropriate touching. No means no. Common sense stuff.”

“Common sense indeed.” He eyed the drink Alec had only had three sips from. “Not to your liking?”

“It’s a bit strong.”

Magnus stood then and held out his hand. “Come. We’ll mix up something nicer for you. Are you more of a gin man?”

“I don’t actually know,” Alec said as he accepted the offered hand to pull himself up. It put him right into Magnus’ personal space but the warlock didn’t seem to mind at all.

Instead, he gave Alec a small smile, shimmied his shoulders a little. “I guess we’re in for a night of experimentation, then.”

Alec found himself smiling at the entendre and the smoothness of it all.

“Not too much, though. I still have work tomorrow, and we still have to look after Luke.”

Magnus sighed dramatically. “Don’t you worry, darling. I won’t do anything to stop you from sleeping tonight. I’ll even let you have the main guest bedroom.” His thumb swiped over Alec’s knuckles, reminding him that they were still holding hands. “Let’s make you a more suitable drink, yes?”

“I’d like that,” Alec said softly and let himself be pulled over to the drinks tray.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
